Talk:The World I Know/@comment-13968809-20140123081604/@comment-6272714-20140123210037
Oh no worries, this isn't a fight lol. I totally respect your opinions. Anyway, about Jatie, it's not a significant factor in comparing them to Clew by saying they're both rebounds. They developed under entirely different circumstances than Clew and they're far from similar. That's why people are reacting differently to Clew than Jatie, because they're not the same. I know Alli was wrong for kissing Clare's boyfriends, but again, not the point. Of course, it made Alli a terrible friend, but that doesn't mean Clare should stoop to that level too. But the point is that Clare knows who Drew is. She knows what he did to Alli. Being as sensible as she usually is, she should know better. It makes no sense for her to fall for him when she KNOWS who he is. It's not like Clare Edwards to go for a guy who she knows cheated on and lied to her best friend. It's just not in her nature. It's OOC. You said Drew's past relationships have nothing to do with Clew, yet you admitted that they started as a rebound from said past relationship. His past relationship (and Clare's) is the very platform on which Clew was built, lol. That, and you used Eli and Clare's relationship as a comparison, which is hypocritical. In my opinion, his past does matter. It really does. He's an infamous cheater, and he holds no credibility. He claimed to have been in love with Bianca--planned to spend the REST of his life with her--only to move on so quick like the fickle douchebag he is. How can Clare not see how much of a loser he is? She usually has good judgment, but certainly not here. I know that in a sneak peek for this upcoming episode, she calls him shallow, deluded, and not her type. That's ''Clare Edwards. The fact that she's going to fall for him, especially over Eli, is what's making me upset, even puzzled, because it's not like her. It's so OOC it's laughable. She never showed any interest in Drew, even calling him stupid multiple times in the past. Clew as a romantic pairing makes no sense. About Clare helping Drew, the point here is the fact that he requires a girl by his side in order to behave like a decent person in the first place. It's not Clare's job to be his role model. Ew. He can't even act like a decent person without her influence, and that only further proves that he's a deplorable ass. I think you're trying to imply that Clare is good for Drew because she's helping him make good decisions. But even so, how is Drew good for Clare? He's not good for her on any level. You need to look at both sides of Clew, not just Drew's benefit, which still repulses me as I feel it's not Clare's job to steer him in the right direction. He should be mature enough to do this himself, but of course he isn't. Bianca had to push'' him as if he was her child, and I'm sure Clare will, too. I don't want that for her; she deserves better. The fact that Drew cheated before his engagement to Bianca does not erase the fact that he cheated, and this excuse should not be used as a means of leniency towards him. He cheated. Multiple times. On multiple girls. Plain and simple. By this, if you meant to say Drew has the ability to be committed to a girl when he puts a ring on her finger, I'm sorry but to me, the fact that he only commits once he's engaged is disgusting. If you're with a girl, be faithful to her. Don't cheat, regardless of the status of your relationship. It's wrong. Also, when Clew happens, they won't be equivalent to the status of Drianca. You think he'll see Clare as seriously as he saw Bianca? Lol, nope. Clare's never going to get a ring. Comparing the two like this is ridiculous as Clare is not his fiancee. He doesn't see Clare in even remotely the same light as he saw Bianca. I'm sure he will cheat on Clare. "Bianca was the reason he became president, but Clare is the reason he still is." Ugh, this is disgusting. Whatever girl benefits Drew Torres, right? As if the girl's benefits don't matter. Only what helps Drew. Sickening. The fact that he needs girls by his side in order for him to be successful and grow is disgusting. He should be doing this on his own. The LAST thing I want for Clare is to be his next "helper". I personally think Clew is a travesty, but we can agree to disagree.